Connectors for use in mobile phones, CCD cameras (charge coupled device cameras) and the like are very thin in overall height and have extremely narrow pitches (so-called lighter and more compact). Such connectors each mainly comprise a housing, contacts and slider to embrace a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable between the housing and the slider. Various methods may be considered for holding a flexible printed circuit board or flat cable by the housing and the slider. There are many constructions that after a flexible printed circuit board or flat cable has been inserted into a housing, a slider is inserted into the housing to push the circuit board or cable against the contacts.
The housing is provided with a required number of inserting holes for inserting the contacts and a fitting opening for inserting a flexile printed circuit board or flexible flat cable.
Each of the contacts is substantially U-shaped and mainly comprises a contact portion adapted to contact the circuit board or flat cable, a connection portion to be connected to a substrate or the like, and a fixed portion to be fixed to the housing. The contacts are fixed to the housing by press-fitting or the like.
For example, the slider is substantially in the form of a wedge. The slider is inserted into the housing after the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable has been inserted into the housing with the required number of contacts installed. Such a slider mainly comprises a mounting portion to be mounted on the housing and pushing portions for pushing the circuit board or flat cable against the contact portions of the contacts. The slider is temporarily inserted into the housing, prior to the insertion of the circuit board or flat cable. After the insertion of the circuit board or flat cable, the slider is inserted into the housing again so that the pushing portions of the slider are positioned in parallel with the circuit board or flat cable to cause the circuit board or flat cable to be pushed against the contact portions of the contacts.
Other than these, there have been constructions for bringing contacts into contact with a connecting object such as a flexible printed circuit board or the like by the use of a pivoting member or the like as disclosed in the following patent literatures.    Patent Literature 1; Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2002-270,290    Patent Literature 2; Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2000-106,238    Patent Literature 3; Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2004-71,160
According to the abstract of the Patent Literature 1, the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2002-270,290, this invention has an object to provide a reduced overall height connector having an actuator which is actuated by a slight operating force and capable of enlarging moving distances of contacts to securely perform electrical connection. Disclosed is a connector comprising an actuator having cam portions and an actuating portion, between both the portions being formed with relief grooves into which tips of spring portions of the contacts are inserted and removed, so that when the actuator is rotated about its fulcrum through 90° in a clockwise direction, the cam portions cause the spring portions and connecting spring portions of the respective contacts to be elastically deformed to embrace a flexible printed circuit board between projections of the contact portions, with the result that patterns of the flexible printed circuit board are connected to a printed substrate through terminals of the contacts, and an insulator having a ceiling portion covering the contact portions of the respective contacts and formed in the lower portion of the front side of the ceiling portion with a guide portion for inserting the flexible printed circuit board into the connector.
By the way, claim 1 of the Patent Literature 1 recites a connector including contacts, an insulator holding said contacts, and an actuator rotatably mounted on said insulator and enabling said contacts to be elastically deformed to bring them into contact with a connecting object, wherein said contacts each comprise a first beam having on one side a contact portion adapted to contact said connecting object and on the other side an actuated portion to be actuated by said actuator, a second beam having on one side a contact portion adapted to contact said connecting object and on the other side a terminal portion to be connected to a printed substrate, and a jointing spring portion connecting said first and second beams, and wherein said insulator includes a ceiling portion for covering at least ones of the contact portions from the fitting side and said ceiling portion is formed with a guide portion for guiding the insertion of said connecting object. Claim 2 recites the connector having said contacts whose at least ones of the contact portions are each provided with an inclined portion inclined toward said connecting object in the proximity of said jointing spring portion. Claim 3 recites the connector having said actuator comprising an actuating portion, cam portions for actuating said actuated portions of said contacts, and relief grooves between said actuating portion and said cam portions so that said actuated portions can be inserted into said relief grooves before the connector is connected to said connecting object. Claim 4 recites a connector including contacts, an insulator holding said contacts, and an actuator rotatably mounted on said insulator and enabling said contacts to be elastically deformed to bring them into contact with a connecting object, wherein said contacts each comprise a first beam having on one side a contact portion adapted to contact said connecting object and on the other side an actuated portion to be actuated by said actuator, a second beam having on one side a contact portion adapted to contact said connecting object and on the other side a terminal portion to be connected to a printed substrate, and a jointing spring portion connecting said first and second beams, and wherein the contact portions of said first beams each include a first protrusion and a second protrusion arranged side by side in the inserting direction of said connecting object and extending toward said connecting object, and the contact portions of said second beams each include a third protrusion and a fourth protrusion arranged side by side in the inserting direction of said connecting object and extending toward said connecting object so that said third protrusion is positioned between said first protrusion and said second protrusion or said first protrusion is positioned between said third protrusion and said fourth protrusion with the result that said first and second protrusions or said third and fourth protrusions become the contacts contacting said connecting object.
According to the abstract of the Patent Literature 2, the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2000-106,238, this invention has an object to provide a connector for a cable, which requires only a slight operating force even if there are many conductors of the cable. Disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 is a connector for a cable comprising contacts each having a contact portion facing to one surface of a cable and a pivot portion facing to the other surface of the cable, and an actuating element adapted to press the cable against the contact portions of the contacts and having cam portions positioned between the pivot portions and the cable and holes into which the pivot portions are inserted with clearances, the pivot portions each having a recess corresponding to the cam portion so that the actuating element is adapted to engage the pivot portions in a manner that the actuating element is pivotally movable about the cam portions.
By the way, claim 1 of the Patent Literature 2, the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2000-106,238 recites that in a connector for a cable including contacts each having a contact portion facing to one surface of said cable and a pivot portion facing to the opposite surface of the cable, an insulator for holding said contacts, and an actuating element for pressing the cable against the contact portions of said contacts, said actuating element includes cam portions positioned between the pivot portions and the cable and holes into which said pivot portions are inserted with clearances, respectively, and said pivot portions each having a recess corresponding to said cam portion so that said actuating element is adapted to engage the pivot portions in a manner that the actuating element is pivotally movable about the cam portions. Claim 2 recites that in the connector for a cable claimed in claim 1 said insulator includes anchoring portions adapted to engage said actuating element to hold said actuating element under the condition that said cam portions are spaced apart from said contact portions of the contacts when the cable has not been connected to the connector. Claim 3 recites that in the connector for a cable claimed in claim 1 said cable is a flat cable, and said insulator includes cable anchoring grooves for receiving side edges of the flat plate-shaped cable to prevent the cable from moving in the direction of its thickness when the cable has been connected to the connector. Claim 4 recites that in a connector obtaining electrical connection between contacts and a cable in a manner that one surface of the cable faces to the contact portions of the contacts and the opposite surface of the cable is pushed against the contact portions by the rotational actuating element, said contact portions each provided with at least two contact side projections, while said actuating element is provided with actuating element side projections corresponding to spaces between said contact side projections. Claim 5 recites the connector for a cable including said contacts each having a pivot portion facing to the opposite surface of the cable and said actuating element having cam portions between the pivot portions and the cable, said cam portions each provided with said actuating element side projection.
According to the abstract of the Patent Literature 3, the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2004-71,160, this invention has an object to provide a connector capable of securely pushing a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable to contact portions of contacts by means of a slider without degrading strength of respective members and specifications or customers demands, and achieving a superior operationality, narrower pitches of conductors and reduced overall height. This connector comprises contacts each comprising a contact portion, a connection portion, and an elastic portion and a fulcrum portion between the contact portion and the connection portion, and a pressure receiving portion extending from the elastic portion in a position facing to the connection portion, and the contact portion, elastic portion, fulcrum portion and connection portion being arranged in the form of a crank, and a slider comprising pushing portions arranged continuously in the longitudinal direction and the slider being pivotally mounted on a housing so that the pushing portions are pivotally moved in a space between the connection portions and pressure receiving portions of the contacts.
Claim 1 of the Patent Literature 3, the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2004-71,160 recites a connector detachably fitted with a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, including a required number of contacts each having a contact portion adapted to contact said flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, a housing holding and fixing the contacts and having a fitting opening for inserting the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, and a slider for pushing the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable to the contacts, wherein the contacts each comprise an elastic portion and a fulcrum portion between the contact portion and a connection portion, and a pressure receiving portion extending from the elastic portion and located in a position facing to the connection portion, and the contact portion, elastic portion, fulcrum portion and connection portion being arranged substantially in the form of a crank, and the slider is provided with pushing portions continuously arranged in its longitudinal direction and is mounted on the housing so that the pushing portions are pivotally moved in a space between the connection portions and pressure receiving portions of the contacts. Claim 2 recites a connector detachably fitted with a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, including a required number of contacts each having a contact portion adapted to contact said flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, a housing holding and fixing the contacts and having a fitting opening for inserting the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, and a slider for pushing the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable to the contacts, wherein two kinds of contacts are arranged alternately staggered, the contacts of one kind each comprising an elastic portion and a fulcrum portion between the contact portion and a connection portion, and a pressure receiving portion extending from the elastic portion in a position facing to the connection portion, and the contact portion, elastic portion, fulcrum portion and connection portion being arranged substantially in the form of a crank, and the contacts of the other kind each comprising an elastic portion and a fulcrum portion between the contact portion and a connection portion, and a pressure receiving portion extending in the opposite direction of the contact portion, and the contact portion, elastic portion, fulcrum portion, and connection portion being arranged substantially in the form of a U-shape, and the slider is provided with pushing portions arranged continuously in its longitudinal direction and mounted on the housing so that the pushing portions are pivotally moved in a space between the connection portions and the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the one kind and between the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the other kind and the housing. Claim 3 recites that when the pushing portions of the slider are pivotally moved in the space between the connection portions and the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the one kind, the pressure receiving portions are raised by the pushing portions so that the elastic portions are tilted about the fulcrum portions toward the contact portions to push the contact portions against the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable. Claim 4 recites that the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the one kind or the other kind are each provided with a projection so that the pushing portions of the slider are prevented from moving toward the connection portions of the contacts of the one kind. Claim 5 recites that the pushing portions of the slider are of an elongated shape. Claim 6 recites that the slider is formed with a required number of anchoring holes independent from one another, which are adapted to engage the projections of the contacts, respectively. Claim 7 recites the elongated pushing portions being in the form of an ellipsoid. Claim 8 recites a connector having contacts of the one kind each provided with a further contact portion at a location extending from the fulcrum portion and adapted to contact the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable. Claim 9 recites that a connector having contacts of the other kind each provided with an extension portion extending from the fulcrum in the opposite direction of the connection portion, and having the slider mounted on the housing so that the pushing portions of the slider are pivotally moved in the space between the extension portions and the pressure receiving portions. Claim 10 recites a connector having the contacts of the other kind each further provided between the fulcrum portion and the connection portion with a contact portion adapted to contact the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable.